Top 5 Ships
Overview The top 5 ships in the game in terms of both PvP (fighting other players) and PvE (destroying aliens and completing missions). PvE Top 5 This list is my personal top 5 favourite ships for completing missions and objectives with NPCs. 5. Venom The Venom has the ability to deal damage over time which is very useful against harder aliens and is especially strong with new players. It also has a decent 5% damage bonus which can be used to deal more damage. 4. Leonov The Leonov is known as the lower maps beast and is my personal favourite ship and every new player should have one. It allows much more quick travelling while also allowing your hit points to become very high while still moving a fast speed. 3. Hecate The Hecate is a new ship that was recently added that is also very easy to obtain. Now, I know you are thinking "but the ability doesn't give damage to aliens"; You are correct, it doesn't. But this ship has very decent speed along with a damage and shield bonus, allowing a very slick experience against aliens. It has to be in the top 5 because even though it cant give direct ability impact, it still is very easy to obtain and has extra slots than a Goliath has. 2. Aegis/Hammerclaw The Aegis and Hammerclaw are both very similar ships that allow you to repair yourself. Of course, this allows you to stay in fights for an extremely long time against NPCs if they deal less than your repair values and cool downs. You can also repair your group members, making this a very friendly ship for when playing in groups to complete missions. It should be noted the Hammerclaw is very hard to obtain and the Aegis can also be won on trade, at a very high price. 1. Surgeon The Surgeon is a very powerful ship that gives a large amount of experience and honour point rewards for every destruction. The reason this ship has to be number 1 is because not only does it give a damage boost, it also gives an extra generator to have more speed or shield power. It's the most commonly used ship for galaxy gates as well. PvP Top 5 I consider these my top 5 favourite ships during PvP. Not because I play them, but because of how I have seen them be played by other people. 5. Leonov The Leonov is capable to hold its own in the lower maps despite not having any active or passive abilities outside of the bonuses it gets granted in the lower maps. It's also very hard to lock onto when its moving around quite fast, I've seen some very skilled Leonov players make this ship look really overpowered. 4. Berserker Berserker was a ship released late of last year and it can definitely pack a punch, if you don't know about this ship I suggest looking at the counters since it's a very powerful ship if you don't understand it. It has immense burst damage potential and some survivability. 3. Hammerclaw I have seen people use the Hammerclaw in combination with the Ring Formation and be pretty much unbeatable except by the ship I would nominate as number 1. This ship provides a huge hit points bonus and abilities that make it a direct counter to the formation that is still used somewhat regularly, the Moth Formation. 2. Disruptor The Disruptor is only above the Berserker because it can disable it from attacking, honestly I don't know where to put this ship because it's potential for PvP is incredible. It can disable lasers for over 10 seconds in 1v1s, how do you even beat this? I have a counters page, but a lot of it still comes down to how good the player is on the Disruptor. 1. Diminisher The Diminishers is just great against the meta with the ability grainting 50% bonus damage against shield and that is what everyone plays high amounts of in shield designed ships, making this ship very deadly in some situations. If you are Ultra-Elite with a lot of damage, this ship is going to seriously string. So this was my top 5 in both respects. Why don't you comment what your favourite ship is? Honestly, there is no right or wrong answers. Changelog * Removed Cyborg. * Removed Sentinel. * Added Berserker. * Added Disruptor. Category:Ships Category:PvP Category:Blog posts